


Words of Love

by Akutov



Category: Hypnosis Mic, Hypnosis Microphone, hypmic, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akutov/pseuds/Akutov
Summary: You are a student at a prestigious school which teaches different kinds of arts. From graphism and clothing design to music. One day, as you were going home later than usual due to you having much more work than usual, being rather introverted and well, friendless, you made your way home by yourself. As you did, however, you get stopped by a group of thugs whose intentions are quite clearly mugging you. Fortunately, a mysterious person comes to your aid, would this be the beginning of a closer Relationship..?
Relationships: Yamada Ichiro/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Moonlight Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I'm actually a little nervous about posting this, but I guess it will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I guess there's a bit of violence from the thieves in this chapterrr, so if you don't do well with that, you could skip or not read this ^^

You stepped out of the school grounds, firmly holding your bag close to your chest as you pushed a few items that were halfway out back in. The reason why you were breathing so heavily, and that you had to properly pack your things outside rather than just doing so in class, was simply because you were finally done with the extra classes you had been asked to take, and rushed out to not risk being the one cleaning duty would land on. The streets seemed quite dark already, despite it only being 6:35 PM, it was safe to assume that this was due to winter. You took a good look around, sighing as no one else was in sight. You waited for a little while, to see if anyone else would come out and take the same way home as you. It's not as if your district was that dangerous...but it still had it's problems. You weren't going to wait for an eternity though, and besides, it's not as if the others were really your friends. Even if only a few minutes had passed, it felt as if you were going to get home even later than already predicted. So, you decided to take matters into your own hands and head back by yourself. After all, all that you had to do was be slightly more careful than usual. Didn't they teach things like that in middle school? Self defense, being aware, join a group of people...etc...It was no big deal. 

You took a deep breath and began to advance, your steps echoing down the streets as your boots made a satisfying sound which each contact with the concrete that formed a neatly smooth pathway. The street lights dimly illuminated your surroundings in a restricted manner, leaving you to pretend you were in some kind of horror rpg game. You chuckled to yourself at the thought, taking out your phone to make the walk less boring while you threw your bag over one of your shoulders. You didn't want to use any headphones as it would have been way too distracting, so you settled on reading a few articles online from various websites. "God...why does this feel so long? Is it because it's dark? It's not as if i'm scared…" , you whispered to yourself, needing to hear something else than pure silence or the sounds of other teenagers getting high off their asses and yelling. Luckily, it seemed as if you were getting closer and closer from your home, the thought motivated you and brought a small smile to your face as you shoved your phone back in your pocket and now focused entirely on speed-walking as fast as possible. 

Of course, your streak of good luck couldn't last long now, could it? And you were fully aware of that, praying that nothing would happen, but that wouldn't be the case. You turned left, going down a slightly darker path, it wasn't an alleyway or anything, the path was actually quite wide, but it didn't prevent someone from walking up behind you, putting an arm around your neck to restrict you. A voice, which seemed to be from a different thief, approached you as well, as it mockingly began it's request, "Hey hey hey...calm dooown now...we only want a few things from you, and you should just hand them over. I would, if I were in your shoes, but luckily i'm not~" . You began to panic, gritting your teeth together as you reached for the arm around you to scratch and bite it, effectively making the criminal let go in surprise. Despite being consumed by fear, you wouldn't stay put, refusing to give in, all you had to do was run away, the streets were wide…

You received a first hit, a punch which made your ears ring, coughing as you fell down to the ground, you looked up at your attacker as he kicked you, over and over, receiving hits to your stomach and back which gave you a lingering feeling of pain. Tears welled up in your eyes as despair filled your body, eventually, the hits stopped coming, you layed still as something caught your attention, a third figure was making it's way towards the scene. This person seemed different from the assaulters, he seemed younger, and more well-kept, and you could swear you had already seen his face somewhere before, even if you couldn't quite exactly tell in the current condition the light and your body were in. You didn't expect much, maybe they would end up scaring your savior away, and you wouldn't be mad. Even if it would be devastating to see your only hope walk away, it's not as if it wouldn't be understandable. 

It seems as if the person in question had other plans in mind after all, as you saw something appear in his hand, you squinted in an attempt to make out what it was, being able to see the outline of a microphone. You were in the process of losing consciousness and couldn't exactly keep your eyes open for long, but you were able to hear a few things before the complete blackout: the voice of someone rapping, and the screams of your previous attackers.


	2. Yamada Ichiro

You woke up and seemed to still be in the streets, though for some reason it seemed as if your body hurt less. You looked down only to notice that a few bandages and ice packs had been placed over your wounds and bruises, which left you to wonder who had treated you as you glanced around yourself. The familiar figure came to view, seeing as you were sitting up with a groan, it rushed to your side and placed a hand over your shoulder as the worried expression of the man who had saved you was easily able to see from how close it was. You noted it's three most important features: the differently colored eyes caused by heterochromia, the mole, and oh lord was he good looking. You nervously let out a small awkward laugh, dying Inside as if your poor social interaction skills were causing more damage than the actual beating you received. And that wasn't all, when you finally realized that the one who had helped you was in fact Ichiro Yamada, the leader of the Buster Bros and ex-member of T.D.D, you completely lost your shit. You placed a hand over your chest and looked away, "Ha..ah..thanks...thank you so much for helping me…" , the eldest brother smiled warmly, finding your reaction quite interstingly cute. He reached and pet your head softly , feeling your fluffy hair with the expression of a pure angel.

He let go after a while, looking at your face, which was red with embarassment. The feeling of his hand which was way bigger than yours in comparison gently ruffling your hair was unexplicably nice and heartwarming, especially after going through the traumatic experience of getting mugged in the dark empty streets after school. It was almost unbelievable, the sudden horrendous act, followed by Ichiro's good timing before things were too late, followed by his treatmemt and nice attitude- perhaps this was a dream after all. You wouldn't mind, it might actually be better if you had just imagined all this after fallling asleep at school. But the pain which was still present on your body threw that theory out the window. Noticing your slight distress, and the way you were lost in thought, the odd-eyed hero wrapped his arms around you, pushing your head against his chest and resuming his headpats, stroking the back of your head comfortingly. "Shh..shh..it's okay, everything is okay now."

As you bawled your eyes out, letting out all of your fear and frustration, he got up, taking you with him as he picked you up. He looked at your face and helped you wipe away your tears, asking you your address so that he accompany you the way back. You did tell him, but what you didn't expect was that he would actually carry you the whole way back to your apartment, only letting you down at your doorstep. You stood still, leaning back against the wall as you looked up at him. He handed you your bag and other belongings such as your jacket and phone, giving you one last smile as he turned and waved, disappearing in the darkness of the streets.

You went Inside, locking the door behind you, throwing your stuff by the couch as you went to the bathroom to take a warm shower and relax. Frankly, you were quite sad at the fact that you hadn't been able to get closer, sighing as you made your way back to the living room where you laid down on the couch, reaching for your phone as you unlocked it. You noticed that the gallery tab was open and decided to investigate, checking the pictures and seeing that a new one had been added while your phone had been previously locked. The picture seemed to be one of Ichiro's own phone, which showed the contacts app open, his number displayed on the screen. 

You panicked once more, looking around, almost as if you were guilty of Something for some reason. You had no idea why he would give you his number, it had to be on purpose right? "Should I contact him?", you thought, before quickly pushing the idea away, covering yourself with a blanket as you rolled in it. You still decided to register the number in your phone of course. With a brief moment of courage, you decided you could atleast thank him once more over text, and the discussion could continue depending on him. After all, it was up to him to want to get closer right? You definitely wanted to. You stared at the keyboard in the text app, your hands slipping, catching it, you had done something you had only seen happen on the internet in fake stories…

...you had sent him a very blurry distored picture of you, which very much ressembled a cursed image. With a shriek, you attempted to delete it before he could see it, but the damage had been done. You shrieked in a hellish, demonic manner, as the check-marks that indicated he had seen it came to view. You hurriedly got rid of the image, turned off your phone, threw it away and went to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.


End file.
